Five Parts of Me I Lost
by AWESOME.COOKIE
Summary: What if when Mike was little, they found a cure for his MPD. How would he turn out then? What would he be like on the island? This is how I think it would go. Chapter 1 up! Probably MikexZoey later.
1. prolouge

**Hey there guys and thanks for clicking on this fanfic! I need to warn you that this is my first, possibly only, TD fanfiction that I'm writing, and it may have a few errors, but *shrugs* I do what I can. Now enough about me! Behold, my fanfiction!**

* * *

12 year old Mike sat in his bed, reading a book before going to sleep like he did every night, when his mom came in.

"Hey Mike, how are you? Everything okay?" Mike looked up from his book as his mom knelt down next to the bed so that she could look at him at his eye level.

"Yeah, just reading. Is something wrong?" His mom almost never came in to his room at this time of night. What only made it stranger was that she had her purse with her. She hesitated for a moment, probably still contemplating how she was going to word her thoughts, before answering.

"Mike, dear, how would you feel if there was a way to get rid of your… personalities?" So this was what it was about. Mike knew that his mom didn't like that part of him, she felt that the others would one day smother him until all that was left was them. But they had grown on Mike over the years. At times, they were the only ones there for him.

"Why?" He answered her question with one of his own. His mom sighed and reached into her purse, taking out a needle filled with a strange, purplish liquid.

"You see this? I got a call from your doctor today. They say they have made a breakthrough. I didn't understand most of it, but I was able to get the gist. This should get rid of _them._" So this is what this was about. That was understandable.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm not sure that's what I want. We don't even know if it's safe."

"Then I guess that I'm the one who's sorry, honey." A tear traced his mom's cheek as she stood back up. Towering above him, she used her free hand to hold down Mike while the other plunged the needle into his neck. After a few seconds, Mikes struggled stopped and his eyes rolled back in his head. His mom stepped back, the tears now pouring freely down her face, hands covering her mouth.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Mike came to in his subconscious. He was lying in what seemed like the middle of nowhere, his four personalities towering above him.

"You okay there mate?" Manitoba offered Mike his hand. Mike took it and stood up, holding his neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but you guys-" Mike was cut off by the sound of shaking. The ground next to them five-some split open, and out came another being. Like all the others, he looked like Mike but with some changes. His hair covered one of his eyes, and the one that showed had a dark circle under it. An evil grin starched across his face.

"You didn't really think you could get rid of me, did you?" Everyone but Mike gasped at the sight.

"The Malevolent One! How did you escape your banishment?" Svetlana gasped.

"It was a hard year to break through your chains but I'm back!" The Malevolent One, or Mal, chuckled at the look on their faces. "What, no welcome back party?"

"We'll see if we can catch up later." Mike broke in, unfazed by Mal's appearance. He had other worries, bigger ones. "As much as I have wanted to give you a second chance and all, we have a much bigger problem." Mike gave a quick explanation about what had happened just seconds ago between his mom and him. By the time he had finished his story, a strange purple mist was slowly coming towards the group.

"Is that it?" Vito asked. He seemed to be trying to hide his worry. "Nothing that Vito can't handle!"

"Do we even know if it can hurt us?" Manitoba watched as the mist steadily began towards them. Chester had been silent the entire time, which was extremely unlike him. Finally, though, he said something.

"I'll go."

The group turned to look at him. He became very interested at his feet at that moment.

"I'll go check it out. These new medicines and what not aren't everything they're cracked up to be. But…" Chester looked at Mike, sadness in his old eyes, or eye, since one of them was always shut. "If I don't make it, promise me you won't get too into those new electro-thing-a-ma-jigs that the kids all like." Mike could only nod as the old man walked into the purple mist, which was now just a few feet away from them. After standing in it for a few seconds, Chester let out a cry of pain, cringing.

"Chester!" Mike called, but couldn't move, fear paralyzing him. He could do nothing but watch as a literal part of him dissolved into the air until there was nothing left of Chester. Silence settled on the group for a few seconds before Mal called their attention.

"Well, what are you idiots waiting for? We need to the tower, unless you like the thought of dying." This snapped everyone back and immediately they ran to the tower.

The tower was more like a castle, but the name 'tower' had stuck from what Mike had called it when he had first seen it. It was in the middle his subconscious and whenever the personalities were meeting or talking about anything really important, they went there.

As they got closer to the tower, the group finally got a good view of the rest of the land looked like. Purple smog was coming from every direction. It was official: There only hope was the tower. They all ran into the giant door and slammed them just in time to avoid touching the poisonous vapor. Manitoba and Vito slammed the doors. They both grunted as they held the two giant things down.

"I-it's trying to get in." Vito grunted.

"Sure is a fighter." Manitoba gasped out from his side. He looked over at Vito and they nodded at each other.

"Mates, you're going to need to go on without us." Manitoba said as the door rattled.

"We can hold it off, but this may be the end of Vito." Vito turned his head to Mike. "Make me a promise, will ya? Be a bit more of a flirt. If the ladies can't have Vito, then give 'em the next best thing." He cracked a small smile.

"And be more adventurous, ya never know what's out there and it's time you found out. Now go!" Manitoba yelled. Mike nodded, pain stretched across his face, and the last three took off down the hall, heading for the tallest turret. Mike and Mal were lucky that Svetlana knew her way around the castle, otherwise they never would have made it there. Mike was panting by the time they reached the top, and when he looked behind him, he could see the purple mist behind him. That wasn't a surprise. He had heard Manitoba and Vito's screams of pain a while ago. They were gone.

Svetlana pocked her head out the window, looking up at the roof, probably determining if there was a way to get up there. After a few silent seconds, the smog slowly making its way up the stairs. Svetlana finally turned to Mike and Mal.

"I think I will be able to give you a lift up to the roof." Mal, who had been leaning up against a wall in a bored manner, stepped forward.

"Then you can start with me."

Mike watched as Svetlana locked her hands together and Mal put a foot into them. Under normal circumstances, with Mal's return would have come with chaos, a war breaking out in here. Mike would be in control of the body to make sure that Mal didn't gain control while the other four tried to subdue him. But these were all too obviously not normal circumstances.

"Mike, it's your turn." Mal was now on the thin roof of the turret, and Svetlana once again made a foot hold out of her hands. Mike put his foot in it as Svetlana carefully lifted him out the window. Mike grabbed the edge of the roof, but before the Russian gymnast could lift him up any more, the purple smoke finally reached the top of the stairs and ran over the floor. Svetlana fell back in the room, the fourth scream of the day being ripped from her throat.

"Svetlana!" Mike hung from the edge of the roof now, watching yet another friend die.

"Mike, I want you to promise me to take gymnastics! It was my dream to go to the Olympics. Please, make it come true." Svetlana called a second before the dissolved. Mike hung there speechless for a few seconds before finally saying under his breath, tears in his eyes.

"I promise."

Mike was half aware of a hand grabbing his wrist pulling him the rest of the way onto the roof. From there, they could see that the purple smog was everywhere, slowly getting higher. It was like Mal and Mike were on an miniature island surrounded by shark infested water with the tide coming in.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Mikey." Mal gave that dark chuckle of his, though there was a tint of sadness. Mike flopped backwards, hand covering his eyes as he gave out a groan.

"You know, most 12 year olds are dealing with going into high school and problems with girls and stuff. But _I _have to deal with trying to survive while my best friends die in my subconscious." The two sat there in a still quiet. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but all ill feeling they had shown to each other a year before seemed to have vanished in the moment that Chest had disappeared.

"Hey, were you serious about giving me a second chance?" Mal shifted uncomfortably, as if afraid about what Mike would say.

"Well, that's a bit complicated. I mean, I know I couldn't just give you a second chance and you would miraculously become this good, perfect guy who would never so much as think of harming a fly. You name is the Malicious one for nothing. No, I thought that we'd probably have to fight you again until you're subdued, and then maybe we would somehow find a way to, I don't know, put your evil to good use or something. It made sense in my head at least."

It was strangely peaceful, Mike and Mal sitting up there, even though certain death steadily rose towards them. They sat there for a few more minutes in that strange peace until the smog was lapping at the base of the turret like a wave. Mike climbed higher onto the turret, but Mal stayed where he was.

"M-Mal?" Mike called from his perch. Mal turned and chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're strange Mike. After I nearly killed your mom, you still care about me. Well promise me this, Mikey. Don't always be so perfect, be a little bad ever once in a while, just to make things a bit more interesting. If anything is left of me, at least let me have the fun of seeing that." Mal turned back to the purple and, after a seconds pause, jumped off the turret. As he fell, he whistled the beginning of 'The Hall of the Mountain King', his signature whistle.

He was gone before he could hit the ground.

Mike was aware he was screaming, and he kept screaming as the mist rapidly grew thinner and thinner until it was completely gone.

* * *

Mike mom jumped when her son suddenly bolted straight up in his bed, tears cascading down his face. He turned to his mom, and she gasped at his eyes. They didn't look like her Mike's any more. Her Mike's eyes were full of life and light and love. They had a sparkle that never seemed to go out. But this boy's eyes were dead and dark, sad and depressed.

"I guess you did it." He said miserably, wiping the tears away. "They're gone, each one of them are gone."

* * *

**Okay, here's the deal. I want to make this a full out fanfiction. It would go onto TDRI with a some-what different Mike. But I don't want to write a fanfiction that people don't like and wouldn't read. So please, if you like it, please tell me. If you don't, please tell me. Either way, I need to know.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**_~Mike~_**

I was sitting in my bed, listening to my radio when I heard it.

Okay, maybe I should rewind a bit.

I'm 16 years old and had just gotten back from my gymnastics practice. I stopped in the TV room and re-watched the last episode of 'Total Drama World Tour.' Those shows were the only TV I ever watched, since I had been doing my best to honor my promise I made to my personalities 4 years ago. After it ended, I had gone into the kitchen cupboard and grabbed a snack. Before I could continue my daily routine and go into my room to listen to my radio (the only electrical thing I had) my mom stopped me.

"Mike, you really need to start taking driving lessons. You're 16 years old, you should at least have your permit by now." I sighed. Maybe I should add this to my daily routine too, since we'd had this exact conversation since my birthday.

"Mom, I told you, I'm not really interested in that type of thing. Maybe in a few months, but right now I'm full. Between my gymnastics and hiking club, I really have got no time for it anyway."

"Then what about this afternoon? You're not doing anything right now." I suppressed a groan.

"Mom, please!" I begged. "The afternoons are the only free time I have!"

"Okay, fine, but you'll need to learn sometime!"

"Thank you!" I slipped past her and rushed into my room. I flipped on my radio and plopped down onto my bed, thankful for the few hours a week where I was able to just relax. It was then that I heard it.

_"That was the song 'Firework' by Katy Perry! And that's it for our 30 minutes of music!" _I internally groaned as I realized that now I'd have to sit through a whole bunch of ads and commercials before actually getting to listen to any music. After a handful of commercials, though, I heard _it._

_"Got nothing to do all summer long? Well then sign up for the new season of Total Drama! Send in a video and you may be chosen to be part of the next cast!"_

It was short and couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but it stuck with me as the rest of the commercials played and the music started. I had always liked the show, and I really didn't have anything to do in the summer. It wouldn't hurt to send in a video. Even if I didn't get chosen, at least I could feel as if I had at least tried. I didn't tell my mom or dad about me plans.

That night I snuck their video camera and did my best to figure out how it worked.

_Time skip a few months_

I hadn't gotten I reply for the next few months, so I figured that I hadn't been chosen. Probably for the best anyway. My mom would wonder why someone was calling one her cell phone and saying that her son had won a contest. (I had told them my mom's phone number since I didn't have one.

My summer vacation had just started a few weeks ago, and I was on a hike. My mom had given me her cell phone so that I could call them when I was ready to go back home. I was sitting at the summit of one of my favorite mountains to hike when the phone rang. I picked it up, confused when I didn't recognize the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Congrats, you have been chosen to be a new contestant on Total Drama Return of the Island!" I was shocked as the voice on the other side of the phone told me what to do and where to go _right now. _I listened closely to the instructions, pleased to hear that a car would be picking me up not too far from here. I was down the mountain in record time. I made a quick call to my mom and told her that I would be a little late to get home, still not wanting to tell her what I was doing.

The car ride was a blur, and I was in the car for a few hours before we arrived at the docks. I climbed aboard the ship - or was it a yacht? I was never good with telling the difference between ships – and started to explore. After I got on, the ship left port, so I assumed that I must have been the last contestant to get on. It was only now that I really realized that I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into.

What was I thinking?! The contestants on this show were practically tortured!

And then I stopped thinking.

Because then I saw her.

Her hair was a cherry red color, a flower sticking in it. She was looking standing there all alone, just looking out at the ocean as the ship cut through the waves. It the sunlight, she was so stunning and amazing, simply gorgeous.

I walked over to her and leaned on the railing.

"H-hey there." I wanted to hit myself. Was that the best I got? I had flirted with practically every girl in my school, and that was the best I could do. Of course, I didn't really like any of the girls, and I always flirted with my hair slicked back and under the name Vito.

"Oh, uh hey." She smiled at me, and my heart simply melted under that light.

**_~Zoey~_**

I was trying to breath in the fact that I was actually going to be part of Total Drama when I boy came over to where I stood, learning on the railing like I was.

"H-hey there." His hair was a spiky brown. He had tan skin and was wearing a blue top. But what stood out to me were his eyes. They were chocolate brown and probably would have been really amazing if they didn't look so… dead, as if every day that he opened them, they cracked a little bit more.

"Oh, uh, hey." I smiled at him. It didn't matter about his eyes. I was sure that he was an amazing person, and a possible friend. That was the whole reason I had applied for this after all.

"My name's Mike." He said nervously, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"I'm Zoey, nice to meet you!" I then made an effort at trying to keep the conversation going. "I can't believe I'm actually going to be on Total Drama! I wonder If we'll be merging with last year's cast?"

"I don't think so, there sure are a whole lot of us here." We talked for a while, maybe a few minutes, maybe a few hours, it was hard to keep track, but eventually the island came into view. It seemed that this year's Total Drama was going back to the basics. Mike froze up for a second, his facial expression changing rapidly as undoubtedly an inner was going on before he gave a defeated sigh and took out his cell phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Hey mom… yeah, I know I'm late… I know, I know… yeah… There's something I need to tell you. I sort of signed up for the next Total Drama series, and I sort of made it. And right now I'm on a yacht/boat **(AN/ seriously, I don't know which it is!) **going to the island… you really think that's cool? Thanks, I didn't think you'd take it that well… no, you probably won't get your phone back. You've seen what happens on this show. I'll probably be lucky to come back in one peace… 'kay. Love you too. Bye." Mike ended the call.

"What was that about?" I asked, not that what he had said left many questions to what they had talked about.

"I sort of didn't tell my mom about entering." Mike explained, tucking the phone into his back pocket. "Hey, is that the island?"

I looked at what Mike was pointing at and, sure enough, an island was coming rapidly into view.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Yay, a new chappy! Sorry if it took a while, but you know how it is. And for those of you who don't, you should try writing! **

**Okay, so right after I posted the first chapter, I was really sad that no one was review, and then I checked my Moderating Review place (the place guest reviews go) and I saw that a whole bunch of people had reviewed! I was so happy! You guests made my day!**

**'Kay, that's about all I have to say. See you next chapter!  
~Cookie**


End file.
